Basketball, Burgers, and Boyfriends
by ThatFujoshiOverHere
Summary: Aomine and Kagami have gotten closer since the Winter Cup, and now that they are in their second year, they've started thinking more about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey heyyyy!**

 **This chapter is rated T for Teen, so make sure you are old enough! (cue laughter)**

 **Warning! Read at your own risk! This is a boys love story, if that wasn't obvious by the title or our username.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure we don't own KnB, so everything here is meant for entertainment and in no way supports our fujoshi selves.**

* * *

Aomine groaned as he shifted his position; the person at his back sighed. They moved their hands and Aomine moaned loudly.

More sighing.

"Ahhhh, that's the spot! Harder!" Aomine shouted and Kuroko smacked his head.

"Aomine-kun, if you keep that up, I will join Kagami-kun and Kise-kun in their stretches." Aomine shot a horrified look at the smaller bluenette, shocked that he would even suggest such a thing. Kuroko rolled his eyes. Aomine was about to groan again but Kuroko punched him in the stomach. The invisible player leaned towards the tan boy's ear, whispering, "Aomine-kun. I'll tell Kagami-kun embarrassing stories from middle school."

Aomine glared at the shorter boy. "You wouldn't dare."

Kuroko looked back, face completely neutral. He would dare.

In the distance, Kagami glared hard at Aomine as he saw Kuroko standing over Aomine. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of that aho whimpering on the ground in pain because he knew for a fact that Aomine most definitely deserved that hit.

"That looked like it hurt, ne Kagamicchi?" commented Kise, stretching next to Kagami. Annoyed, the redhead got up from stretching and mumbled, "Tch always fooling around, that ahomine…"

Kise, hearing this, giggled as he watched Kagami angrily walk over to where the two bluenettes were. "Oi! Would you both hurry it up? The longer you take, the longer I have to wait to wipe the floor with you ahomine," said the redhead, anger now turning into anticipation.

Kuroko snickered and stood next to Kise, already knowing Aomine's response. The darker bluenette stood up and crossed his arms, smirking. He threw his head back and laughed.

"Who's gonna wipe the floor with who, Bakagami?" Aomine picked up the basketball that was on the ground and spun it on his middle finger, purposely riling up the returnee. Even more fired up, Kagami snatched the ball and mockingly rotated it on his middle finger as well, a grin forming on his face. "Ya know Ahomine, all this talking makes me think that you're stalling. Heh, show me what you got."

Aomine was excited. Kagami always brought out a side of him that Aomine had pushed away back in middle school. No way was he going to back down. "Let's see if your cockiness gives you your first win against me."

Kuroko sighed, exasperated. These two aged him just with their banter. He looked at Kise and saw that the blond was still giggling. Kuroko walked over to the two idiots and punched them both in the stomach. "Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Please stop bickering, Kise and I would like to play now."

"Jeez Tetsu, I get it! Stop punching me!" the bluenette whined. He looked over at Kagami who was cringing in pain, as well. Kise chimed in holding his stomach, filled with laughter, "Aominecchi, why don't you quit flirting with Kagamicchi? Kurokocchi is getting jealous."  
Kagami's face became flushed. "Shut up Kise, we're not flirting!"

 _The hell is wrong with Kise?! Saying stuff like that so casually._ Kagami turned away, blushing.

"So mean Kurokocchi!" exclaimed the now whimpering model, winded from his own meeting with Kuroko's fist.

"I'm not jealous, Kise-kun," stated Kuroko, who was not impressed in the slightest. He glanced over at Aomine, gauging his reaction. Aomine just tsked and picked up the recently forgotten ball. Of course Kise would say something like that. He probably knew everything, like he always does.

"Are we going to play or what?" Aomine dribbled the ball, giving up on riling up his rival. Kuroko rolled his eyes and went to his former light's side, leaving Kagami and Kise on their own half of the basketball court.

"Better be ready Ahomine. Have fun tasting the pavement." said Kagami, getting into position. The blonde exaggeratedly shrieked, "Oya! How scary Kagamicchi." He gave Kagami a serious look, letting him know that it was game on.

Aomine and Kuroko shared a similar look, they won't lose.

* * *

They played until the streetlights turned on, having occasionally switched the teams around and breaks mixed in every once in awhile, despite the whines of two idiots who thought they didn't need any.

"You were amazing Aominecchi! Just like the good old days," exclaimed Kise as he slung his arm around Aomine's shoulders, putting his head close to the taller male's. Kise wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "Hey, have you gotten bigger?"

Aomine chuckled. "Maybe, you'd have to find out yourself."

Kagami watched the two, confused. He definitely knew what Kise was insinuating, but had no idea why. Were those two dating? Kagami felt a pang of jealousy and had no clue as to the reason he felt that way.

Kuroko, the sly boy, glanced at Kagami and smirked, already sensing how his teammate was feeling. Maybe Aomine does have a chance. Kagami was extremely dense, so he worried about his former light.

Aomine was grinning widely, feeling great after the hours playing basketball with his friends. The school year had just ended and the Interhigh wouldn't be for a while, so they could play stress-free. Their model friend luckily had a few days off and came down to visit. Kise removed his arm and plucked at his shirt, which would make his fans squeal and promptly pass out.

"Ahhh, It was so much fun playing you guys, but I'm beat. Shall we go out to eat?" Kise suggested. Aomine shrugged as he gulped down some water.

"I could go for a vanilla shake, Kise-kun." Kuroko was panting. He still can't keep up with those three, but it's fun seeing all his friends interact.

"I could go for 30 burgers and still be hungry. Is Maji ok?" Kagami asked, eyes having removed themselves from the amazing view that is Kise.

"Heh, isn't Maji always ok?" Aomine sighed. "As if we could go anywhere else at this time of night Bakagami." he continued, throwing his hands in his pockets. It's not like he didn't like going to Maji. It was actually incredibly convenient. Aomine was just so used to always going to Maji to get burgers with Kagami after all their one on one games, so the bluenette found it weird that he'd even have to ask.

Kagami found Aomine's comment extremely rude, as he does most of what he says. "Look here you bastard, if you got any other suggestions, just say it!" yelled the redhead. Kagami was tired of Aomine's crap. Kuroko just sighed and picked up his bag.

"Kise-kun, we should start heading out or else we will never leave," Kuroko stated. Kise giggled and followed suit.

"I didn't say we wouldn't go to Maji, baka!" Aomine retorted back at the redhead, not realizing that his former teammates were already starting to leave. He hmphed defiantly and crossed his arms, looking right at his rival. By now, they were only a meter apart, not quite in each other's faces.

Kagami was all fired up and ready to go for a verbal one-on-one with Aomine, but a quick jab to his abdomen forced him to cease fire.

"Damn it, Kuroko!" Kagami was miffed that he didn't get the last word in and knew the tanner male would be all too pleased, which he was.

"Unless you two do not want to eat, Kise-kun and I will gladly go by ourselves." Kuroko stared at both hotheads with his typical neutral face.

"Yeah, Kurokocchi and I will go eat without you," Kise piped up, earning a glare from both Aomine and Kagami.

The two grabbed their bags and walked ahead of Kise and Kuroko, who were just standing there, watching. Aomine looked back and shouted, "Aren't you joining us to go to Maji?"

Kagami snickered and draped his arm around Aomine's neck, not paying attention to the way Aomine stiffened. "We'll eat all your food if you're going to slack off!"

"Tch, more like you'll eat all the food. I eat a normal amount, thank you very much," Aomine retorted, grinning. He shrugged off Kagami's arm. "Although…. Last one to Maji pays!"

Aomine shot off, leaving the others behind.

"Ehh Aominecchi! That's not fair, wait up" said the blonde, sprinting after the bluenette, who was also being chased by the red head. Kuroko figures this was a good time to put his weak presence to good use and pretend he was there the entire time.

* * *

Kise, Kuroko, and Aomine were sitting at a table, waiting for Kagami to receive his order. With hunger in his eyes, the redhead takes his seat next to Kuroko and across from Aomine, who gives a disgusted look at the burgers piled up on Kagami's tray.

"Aomine-kun, you can't say anything since you have a lot of burgers yourself."

"Shut up, Tetsu! I don't have nearly as much as this idiot!" Aomine responded, giving a half-hearted glare to the shorter boy. He took a bite of one of his burgers and Kuroko just sighed like the mother he is.

Kise, cheeks puffed out, nudged Aomine, urging him to move. His beloved Kurokocchi seemed to be too far away for his liking. "Boo Aominecchi, I wanted to sit next to Kurokocchi." pouted Kise as he sobbed into the table.

"Oi, you chose that seat, don't complain." Aomine continued to eat and looked at the person across from him. Kagami had already eaten through 5 burgers while Aomine had been working on 2. Aomine narrowed his eyes, he's not going to lose to this baka. Nope. He swallowed and started eating as fast as he could.

"As if anyone would want to sit next you Ahomine" said Kagami with food in his mouth, now on his 7th burger. Aomine's response was to furiously eat another burger, still intent on finishing his burgers before Kagami. Kuroko continued to sip at his vanilla milkshake, hoping Aomine didn't choke on his burger.

Kise giggled.

"It's a shame Momocchi couldn't join us, I'm sure she would have loved to see you choking on your burgers, Aominecchi." Aomine elbowed Kise in the stomach.

"I'm NOT choking on my burgers!" And with that Aomine did indeed start choking on his burger.

"HAH see Ahomine? You never listen." Kagami laughed as Kise starting patting the idiot on his back. Kuroko hid his laughter behind his milkshake.

"Sh-Shut up bakagami." Aomine choked out as he was going through the finale of his coughing fit. Not up for taking anymore of this, Aomine promptly got up and headed for the door, after throwing away his garbage.

"Wait, Aominecchi~" Kise picked up his garbage and ran after Aomine.

Kagami looked confused, but continued eating his last burger.

"Kise-kun is staying with Aomine-kun tonight. We should probably get going ourselves," Kuroko suggested, taking one last sip from his now empty milkshake.

Kagami checked his watch. 9:06. Whoa it is getting late. The redhead quickly gathered his things and headed towards the door, throwing out his garbage on his way. His light bluenette shadow followed in pursuit right behind him.

Kuroko suddenly felt a vibration in his pocket. Upon finding out that his phone was the culprit, he noticed he'd received a message from Kise reading Sorry for not saying goodbye Kurokocchi~ You know how Aominecchi can be ^~^. Right when Kuroko had finished reading the message, face hit back when Kagami stopped walking. "Is something the matter, Kagami-kun?" he said, jumping back in pain, rubbing his nose in particular.

Kagami didn't answer. The redhead just stood there, hand on the door handle ready to leave. Since when were Ahomine and Kise so close? I mean, sleeping over each other's house is a bit...He thought to himself. Why was he so concerned with whatever the hell Ahomine and Kise were doing anyway? It's not like he cared. But why did he have this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away? Why?

* * *

 **ThatFujoshiOverHere consists of two girls, S-chan and C-chan. We both wrote this together for fun and entertainment. You might be able to see the differences when we switched writing, but we doubt it. Let us know if you can tell! That's a challenge to you :D**

 **This is our first fic together, so please leave feedback! We plan to make this multi-chaptered and there are tons of ideas for _situations._ Ohohoho~**

 **I totally didn't procrastinate heh (^3^); - S-chan**

 **(S-chan definitely procrastinated) - C-chan *whistles***

 **Until next time!,**

 **S-chan and C-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**Hey hey heyyyy!**

 **This chapter is rated T for Teen, so make sure you are old enough! (cue laughter)**

 **Warning! Read at your own risk! This is a boys love story, if that wasn't obvious by the title or our username.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure we don't own KnB, so everything here is meant for entertainment and in no way supports our fujoshi selves.**

* * *

Kagami woke up the next morning not to his alarm, but to a loud ringtone that indicated a message. He grunted and rolled over to reach his phone. When he looked at the time, he almost hurled the phone against the wall.

Kise, that bastard! He couldn't wait five minutes for my alarm?

Sighing unhappily, Kagami opened the message to see a screen full of Aomine and Kise lying in bed next to each other. Kise had one hand on the phone and one making a peace sign, with Aomine looking extremely disgruntled right next to him. Aomine had a hand up as well, his flipping the bird, however.

Kagami wanted to laugh at the bluenette's dumb face but no laughter escaped his lips. He quickly squeezed at his shirt as his chest grew tight, his heart pounding louder and louder, echoing throughout his room. This familiar feeling overwhelmed his body, sending him into an almost high state. When had Kagami felt this way before? He knew he had, but couldn't place his finger on it.

Basketball.

He felt this way the first time he played Kise. The redhead remembered the rush he experienced against Kaijo. The Generation of Miracles were something else. Playing against any of them gave him a thrill like no other and he knew that they were impressive from the first time he met Kise.

So why was he getting like this? What was up with this weird feeling? At that moment, Kagami's annoyingly piercing alarm went off causing the redhead to hit his head on the headboard, rolling off the bed. A loud sound could be heard as he fell head first onto the floor. He let out an aggravated groan as he opened his closed eyes, slowly getting up.

Kagami ran his hand through his hair and made his way to the kitchen. That wasn't exactly the wake up call he was expecting, but he's definitely awake now. He can yell at Kise later. Food comes first.

The sinking feeling the redhead was experiencing before was replaced by hunger. By now, he was in the kitchen cooking up a heaping pile of eggs and bacon. Kagami really was a bottomless pit.

The sound of the redhead's phone broke his concentration as ringer went off. Kagami quickly turned down the heat on the stove and made his way back to his room. His cell phone had been laying on the ground after he took that shallow fall onto his head. He checked the caller ID.

Ah Tatsuya.

"It's been a while Taiga." said the beauty mark bishie, his tone as happy as ever. The shooting guard seemed to always be so soft spoken. "Yea, it has, hasn't it?" The redhead replied, managing to put on a sweet smile. Kagami had woken up to whatever that was and was still feeling a bit off, but hearing his brother's voice made him feel at ease.

Suddenly, some muffling over the phone could be heard. "Ehh, Murochin, I wanna go to the store already. I want Maiu-bo." muttered the all too familiar voice.

"You're with Murasakibara huh?" Asked the redhead. It's not like he would be surprised since his brother and the purple giant were close teammates.

"Yea, he decided to tag along it seems" said Himuro, glancing back at Murasakibara only to find him munching on some chips. "Anyway, how are you, Taiga?" Kagami could hear a bit of shuffling on the other side of the phone. He smiled thinly, glad that Tatsuya could not see him.

"I'm good. What's up with you?" Kagami responded weakly. He heard the other boy sigh.

"Same, but are you sure you're fine? You sound a little...off? Atsushi, don't touch that. Sorry, Taiga. If something is wrong, let me know. I'm here in Tokyo and we can talk about it if you want."

Kagami gulped, Tatsuya could see right through him, even through the phone it seemed.

"It's...nothing. I have practice today, but maybe we can meet another time?" Kagami walked back into the kitchen to finish making his breakfast.

"If you're sure, Taiga. I'll talk to you later then." Tatsuya didn't sound too convinced but Kagami didn't even know what was wrong with him to explain it.

"Nice talking to you, see ya." Kagami hung up the phone and went back to his breakfast

* * *

"Bakagami!" Yelled Seirin's coach. "Get your head in the game! How are you missing Kuroko's passes?"

Hyuuga facepalms as Kagami misses yet another of his shadow's passes, resulting in Izuki getting a mouthful of basketball. He groans when Izuki rattles off a stupid pun like always.

"Are you ok, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko was trying hard not to hit his light. Either with another ball or his fist. Of course he was concerned, Kuroko had never seen Kagami so out of it during practice. Kagami is the basket-baka after all.

"I'm fine Kuroko. Everything is just...fine." Kagami was still a bit out of it from this morning's unfortunate wake up call with the floor. And the strange feeling from the morning was not helping.

Kuroko just looked at Kagami, not believing him in the slightest.

"Do you need to sit out?" Kiyoshi asked softly, resting a hand on Kagami's shoulder. He had taken up the assistant coach position while his leg is healing from the recent surgery. It's been a few months, so he can walk properly, but basketball is out of the question. Kagami appreciates that he's still here, but really doesn't want to leave the practice game against his teammates.

"It's seriously alright if you need to take a breather." said Kiyoshi after not receiving a response from the redhead. At this point, Kagami was a space cadet, having drifted off into his own subconscious. Hell, he didn't even know what was wrong with him. Well, not entirely that is. He did know that it had to do with this morning's events. All of a sudden, Kagami could feel himself falling, not subconsciously falling, actually falling. Striking pain sped to his face as he hit the floor face first.

Kagami came to the realization that his shadow had purposely grabbed his legs resulting in his position on the ground. "Kuroko!" yelled the redhead, still on the floor, rubbing his face to ease the pain. "Why the hell do I keep falling today?!" he continued, staring angrily at his shadow. Today really wasn't his day.

"Keep falling, Kagami-kun?" questioned Kuroko innocently, as if he hadn't been the cause of Kagami's anger. He was genuinely curious as to what the redhead meant since he could maybe find the root of his light's situation.

"No, it's nothing..." Kagami needed to dodge any question he could. He hated showing any sign of weakness, especially his emotions, especially in front of his teammates. "I'm just going to take a little rest on the bench. My, uh, head hurts a bit."

No one uttered a word as the redhead made his way towards the bench. What could they say? The lack of information held them back. Maybe not saying anything was the best.

* * *

Practice had ended, so Kagami went to go pack up his things. The rest of the team watched in silence, trying to pack up their things as well but they would find their eyes slowly drift to the gloomy redhead. With his belongings packed away, Kagami made his way towards the door.

"Have a safe trip home Kagami-kun," said Kuroko, trying not to sound too concerned, in fear of triggering any lingering ill emotion. But he received no response, only feeling the cold air of his light rushing past him. When Kagami was out of sight, Kuroko quickly pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello, yes, it's me. I think we have a problem."

* * *

Even though it was pretty chilly out tonight, Kagami, being the hot blooded guy he was, felt great. Nice cold air splashing against his face with every step. He had just calmed down when he saw his brother leaning against his front door. "Tatsuya!" Kagami become filled with joy upon seeing the bishie. He sped up his walk just in time to get a big hug from his bro.

"Happy to see me Taiga?" Tatsuya said with a sweet smile on his face. Both boys hadn't seen each other in a while, so this little reunion was overdue. "Of course I am! I'm glad you're here. But wait, it's so late. Don't you need to get back to Akita?" Kagami didn't want to sound like he didn't want his brother here. He was just concerned with the time.

"Well, I came to see you so I decided to stay a bit longer." Tatsuya shivered a little as the cold air blew against him, making his hair flow in the wind. Kagami noticed this. "It's a bit cold out here huh? Let's head inside." As both boys entered the house, they threw down their belongings and plopped themselves down on the couch. For a moment it was silent.

"I don't want to be overbearing, but that phone call we had this morning, you sounded….off." the bishie blurted out, staring directly at the redhead. He didn't want to make his brother say anything that would make him uncomfortable, but he was really starting to get concerned. "And I heard you sat out of practice. That doesn't sound like you Taiga."

"What the-how do you know about that?!" said the redhead, shrieking back in shock. How could his brother know such a thing. How-Ah. Kuroko. He had forgotten his shadow had gotten Tatsuya's number after their last meeting. "Let's just say a little birdie told me." Kagami shifted back to his original posture and just sat there, his head turned away from Tatsuya. The shooting guard noticed the uncomfortable atmosphere arising. "Look, Taiga, we're brothers and brothers help each other out. I'm not trying to start anything, but I just want to make sure you're alright."

Kagami turned his head towards his brother, trying to find the words to say. He was having a hard time gathering together a thought. "I, uh, I've been going through some stuff is all and I'm just not ready to.." the redhead had trailed off, now looking at the floor. Tatsuya, noticing this, put his hand on Kagami's head. "You know, we don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to. It's late and I rather not push you." Tatsuya was pretty sensitive to Kagami's feelings. He always knew when to back off and this was the time to. "Come on Taiga. I think we should sleep this off. Mind if I stay the night?" Tatsuya said, getting up from the couch and urging the redhead towards his room. "Yea, no problem. You go on ahead. I'll be right there."

And with that, his brother made his way toward the room. "Oh and Tatsuya" Kagami began to say. His brother stopped in his tracks, turning his head to face the redhead. "Thanks bro" Kagami said with a small smile, getting up now to head to the room as well. The shooting guard flashed him a smile and continued on his way.

* * *

 **S-chan *cries* C-chan was being a meanie n**

 **C-chan - I was not! Boo. Just stick to the deadlines!**

 **We hope you enjoyed this chapter! This story isn't going to drag out their pre-relationship, just warning you. Next chapter will be Aomine's POV. The two of us have a roleplay sort of thing going on and S-chan is in charge of Kagami and C-chan is in charge of Aomine :) We both worked hard on this chapter, so please let us know what you thought!**

 **Until next time,**

 **C-chan and S-chan**


	3. Chapter 2 Part 2

**Hey hey heyyyy!**

 **This chapter is rated T for Teen, so make sure you are old enough! (cue laughter)**

 **Warning! Read at your own risk! This is a boys love story, if that wasn't obvious by the title or our username.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure we don't own KnB, so everything here is meant for entertainment and in no way supports our fujoshi selves.**

* * *

Aomine's morning started off just as roughly as Kagami's.

"Aominecchi~"

"Mmmm."

"Aominecchi, wake up~"

"Five more minutes."

Aomine Daiki was not going to get those five more minutes as a rather heavy object plopped itself down right on top of him.

"Kise," Aomine groaned and his only response was a giggle. Well, at least he's wide awake now.

"Come on, I have to catch a train to Kanagawa in 4 hours, the least you could do is hang out with your guest!" Kise whined while hugging Aomine tightly, making sure his former teammate could not escape. Aomine sighed and pushed the model away.

"Fine, then let me take a shower." Aomine tried to get off the bed only to be pulled back by Kise.

"Ne, how about we send a picture of our cute faces to Kagamicchi?" Kise suggested mischievously. Aomine's eyes roamed his nightstand looking for the time.

"Dude, he's probably still sleeping, like any normal person. He won't appreciate you waking him up." Aomine paused. "On second thought, let's wake him up."

Kise grinned and the two of them lay side by side on the bed. Kise held up his phone and gave the typical peace sign.

"Look nice, Aominecchi~" And there was a click.

"How classy," Kise sighed but was overall pleased with how the picture turned out. "Send to Kagamicchi...there! I hope he responds!"

Aomine sat up and stretched, pretending he didn't care if Kagami responded when he clearly did. Kise wasn't a fool, but he was too busy waiting for his phone to buzz, signaling a response.

"I'm going to make breakfast while you wait. This is boring," complained Aomine.

"Ohhh? Can I watch?" Kise asked enthusiastically, jumping off the bed to stand next to Aomine, who simply grumbled something that sounded like "creepy".

"Would you think it's creepy if I was Kagami?" Kise grinned mischievously. The taller male coughed and lightly shoved the blonde.

"Shut up! As if I care about that baka." And with that said, Aomine Daiki stomped out of his bedroom. He couldn't wait to get rid of his nosy former teammate.

"You're leaving already, Ki-chan? I barely got to see you because I've been helping the coach prepare our training camp!" Momoi had dropped by her childhood friend's house while Kise and Aomine were finishing up their breakfast.

"Sorry, Momoicchi! My team has a training camp tomorrow so I have to go back. I have to beat Kagamicchi and Aominecchi in the Interhigh so I can't stay." Kise gave a pointed look at Aomine, who only smirked back.

"Dai-chan started practicing so I wouldn't sound so confident, Ki-chan!" Momoi giggled at Kise's shocked expression. Aomine simply rolled his eyes and stood up to put the dishes away. Kise was super curious about Aomine's renewed interest in practicing so he followed suit. Momoi stayed where she was and took out her phone, all the while smiling.

"Aominecchi, does Kagamicchi have anything to do with you practicing again?" Kise asked once they were in the kitchen. He set his bowl in the sink on top of Aomine's.

"Tch, why would I do it for him? I just decided to on my own. I'm doing it for me," Aomine insisted. "That Bakagami has no influence over me ok?"

Kise grinned widely, his perfect teeth showing. "Right."

Aomine sighed, knowing he really can't deceive the model. He knows Aomine too well.

"Ryouta," Aomine started. Kise immediately knew it was serious, the last time Aomine called him by his first name, well, that's another story. "Do you think that Kagami likes me, as a friend?"

Well, Kise wasn't expecting that, per say. He was thinking along the lines of something a bit...different.

"Of course! He wouldn't play basketball with you so often if he disliked you." Kise added, "as a friend, of course."

Aomine's eyes gleamed. "You think so?"

Kise nodded.

"Then, do you think he could like me as something maybe more?"

And there it was, the question Kise Ryouta had been waiting to answer for days.

"Are you saying that you want to be something more?" Kise asked back.

"Maybe."

Kise blinked, he wasn't expecting that. Aomine is full of surprises today it seems.

"I don't really know Kagami too well, but I could tell you that yesterday he was looking at you a lot more than he was at myself or Kuroko," Kise informed him. Aomine did not look too certain but his shoulders definitely relaxed a bit.

"Hm, if you say so. Thanks, Kise." Kise thumped Aomine on the back in reassurance.

"Why so mushy, Aominecchi, I thought that was my job!"

"Oi! I'm not 'mushy'!" Aomine yelled and smacked a laughing Kise on the head.

"You two better not be fighting!" Momoi shouted from the kitchen entrance, hands on her hips in disappointment.

"Nope! no fighting here, Momoicchi!" Kise laughed and glanced at Aomine who looked slightly miffed, having felt annoyance at being called mushy. No way would he be caught dead acting out of character. He was supposed to be a lazy cool guy, not a hopeless romantic!

"Wanna play some basketball before you leave?" Aomine looked at Kise who shrugged.

"Do you want to come with us Momoicchi? I'm not going to show you any of my new special moves, so forget about that!" Kise smiled at Momoi who rolled her eyes, but it was all in good humor.

"Actually, I can't come. We still have a few more details that need to be fixed for the training camp, so I'll be heading back to the school." Momoi walked over to Kise and gave him a friendly hug. "I hope to see you at the Interhigh again!"

She skipped off, her long hair bouncing after her.

"Did she come here just to say hi?" Kise asked. Aomine shrugged.

"She always just pops in to make sure I'm still alive. Nothing new," Aomine said nonchalantly. "Let's go so we can get one last one-on-one in before you head back to Kanagawa!"

"Haha, fine, but I'm taking a shower right after, so we can't play too long!" Kise shouted as Aomine went upstairs to grab a ball.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get your shower, after I destroy you!" Aomine came back down with a ball and tossed it to Kise, who managed to catch it perfectly despite being surprised by the action.

"I'm not too sure. I'll be the one saying 'the only one who can beat me is me', not you," Kise said with confidence. Playing with Kise was always a thrill, but he never got the same chills as he does playing with Kagami.

Don't worry about bakagami now. You're playing Kise!

"Come on! I don't have all day!"

They played for an hour before Kise complained about needing a shower. Aomine wished he could keep playing, but even just an hour, he needed to take breaks. Kise definitely improved in the past year and Aomine needed to put forth more energy than he used to use against the blond.

He was sitting on his bed, looking at his phone. He got a text from Kuroko. It wasn't anything important.

"My, are you texting lover boy?" Aomine jumped and dropped his phone, not expecting a dripping wet Kise to suddenly enter his room with just a towel around his waist.

"L-lover boy? Who's that?" Aomine sputtered, caught by surprise so the only thing registering in his brain is the fact that Kise only has a towel around his waist.

"K-A-G-A-M-I. Not myself obviously, it's been years since we were together. Though your blush is so innocent!" Kise laughed as Aomine's face turned red.

"Shut up, you didn't have to bring that up. And you know full well that Kagami and I aren't dating." Aomine picked up his phone to keep himself from saying yet.

"Yes, but you want to and you know it. It's okay, I'll give you two my blessing!" Kise continued laughing and quickly grabbed his clothes to start changing.

"Forget about me taking you to the train station, go by yourself!" Aomine yelled.

Kise's laughter echoed throughout the house.

Aomine knew then and there that he had definitely fallen for his rival and that confessing was not going to be easy.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, like a million things happened the last month. We will be updating once a month, normally towards the middle-end. Since we missed last month, we will still be updating the story for the next chapter this month, so you get 2 in August instead of the 1 we were planning.**

 **C-chan - I wrote this entire chapter! Don't let S-chan take credit for it!**

 **S-chan - ahem I PROOFREAD IT. GET ON MY LEVEL *drinks capri sun***

 **C-chan - I proofread and helped write the first two chapters. . LET ME HAVE THIS SHINING MOMENT!**

 **S-chan - nah ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	4. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Hey hey heyyyy!**

 **This chapter is rated T for Teen, so make sure you are old enough! (cue laughter)**

 **Warning! Read at your own risk! This is a boys love story, if that wasn't obvious by the title or our username.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure we don't own KnB, so everything here is meant for entertainment and in no way supports our fujoshi selves.**

* * *

"Dai-chan! Are you ready? The vans will leave soon!" Momoi scolded from Aomine's bedroom's doorway. He was lying on his bed reading one of his favorite magazines.

"Yeah, I don't feel like going, go have fun without me." Momoi walked over to his bed and tore the Mai-chan book out of his hands and threw it to the ground. "Hey!"

"You will be coming! It's going to be different than a normal training camp, so you haaaave to come!" Aomine sat up, disgruntled from his now lack of Mai-chan. His childhood friend grabbed the nearest duffle bag and threw a bunch of random clothes, socks, and shoes into it, much to his dismay.

"Satsukiiiii, not _those_ shoes, they're old!" Aomine groaned as he stood up and went to his closet, wanting his better pair of sneakers. If he's being forced to go to this training camp, he will at least wear his good shoes.

"Then you should have done this yourself, I'm not your mom," Momoi said as she threw a sock at him.

"Thank goodness," Aomine muttered. She gave him a pointed look, putting her hands on her hips.

"I heard that, and now that you're done, let's go!" She started shoving him and his duffle bag outside and towards Touou.

It wasn't a far walk and if Aomine hadn't slowed down to look at a group of girls, they most certainly would have arrived sooner. And not have the wrath of the captain, Wakamatsu, waiting for them.

"OI! Where the hell have you _been_? You were supposed to arrive ten minutes ago! Now we're going to be late!" Wakamatsu yelled and grabbed Aomine's bag, furiously tossing it into the trunk. "Get in or you'll be on dishwashing duty the whole camp!"

"Tch, whatever," Aomine mumbled, not excited that he had to spend an entire weekend with these idiots. And the whole team _had_ to get crammed into three vans? And he _had_ to be stuck in the same van as _Wakamatsu_? He looked over to Momoi, who had conveniently disappeared into one of these vans.

Aomine entered the van, and the only available spot was next to Ryou. Not too bad, he probably had snacks.

"Oh yeah, we're just renting this van, so don't even _think_ of eating!" Wakamatsu shouted from the front, leaving Aomine internally dying.

Before long, the bluenette had drifted off. If he wasn't going to be allowed to read Mai-chan or eat, he might as well sleep.

* * *

"Hey, bastard, we're here already, so stop drooling all over Sakurai."

"I'm sorry!"

"Shut up, I'm sleeping," Aomine whined and in return got pulled out of the van and dropped onto the ground like a hot potato. Well, he's certainly awake now. How rude.

"Oi, who dropped me?" The disgruntled ace asked.

"Doesn't matter, get up and take your stuff into your room. You're room number 10, make sure you're back in the lobby in 30 minutes," Wakamatsu ordered sternly.

Aomine Daiki was not happy. Disturbed from reading his Mai-chan, shoved out of his house, not allowed to eat in the van, thrown out of said van, his day couldn't get any worse.

The inn was fairly large, and apparently the rooms went backward, so room 10 was as far from the entrance as possible.

He stretched and nodded to the innkeeper at the front desk.

As he walked through the hall, he could have sworn he heard the shrill voice of Seirin's manager-no _coach-_ but she couldn't possibly be here, so he ignored it. Of course, he would definitely prefer hearing the voice of a _different_ Seirin student.

 _There it is, room number 10._

Aomine slid the door, wanting nothing more than to spread out his futon and collapse.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" was what greeted Aomine when he entered his room. Ok, maybe he _didn't_ prefer hearing this voice. It was definitely not what he was expecting.

"I could say the same for you. This is _my_ room after all," Aomine informed the intruder. They both glared at each other, neither moving an inch.

Kagami ended their glaring match and started zipping his bag.

"Yea, I'm out of here," confirmed Kagami as he tried to push his way past Aomine, who was still in the doorway. There was no way Kagami was being in the same room as this aho, let alone sleep five feet away from him. _There must have been a mix up with the rooms_ , he thought. Right before he could exit the room, Aomine had stuck his arm out, using it to block the redhead's path.

This sudden action caused Kagami to jump back a bit, taken aback by this abrupt tanned arm in his way.

A sigh escaped from the bluenette's mouth. "Look, Kagami, if you're going to go complain to your coach about _this_ , just don't. I'm not in the mood to hear anyone's mouth right now." advised Aomine, a bit of annoyance in his tone. He was looking forward to relaxing a bit before the meeting back up with his team, but this obstacle in the form of his rival was hindering his plan. And the thought of yelling thrown into the mix made him want to punch a wall.

"Well, _this_ isn't going to work. I don't even know why we're in the same damn room" compained the redhead, forcing his rivals arm down from the doorway. "I'll do what I want. As if I need your permission." The angry ace sped passed the bluenette in search of his coach.

Aomine watched as the redhead disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

"Psh, Bakagami"

Kagami was still on his journey down the corridor when he heard familiar yelling coming from one of the rooms. As he continued down the hall, the shouting became louder, the redhead stopping in his tracks.

 _Room 3 huh_.

He knew this to be his coach's room, so the apparent yelling wasn't much of a surprise. Kagami stood in front of the door, contemplating whether to just leave or inform his coach of his _problem_ , the shouting persisting. He hadn't been paying much attention to what was being said, well _yelled_ , but he knew not to mess with Riko when she was mad. The redhead then noticed that the door was ajar, so against his better judgement, he opened the door just enough to eavesdrop on the current situation.

"He stole _my_ bed Riko!" exploded Hyuuga, who was standing in a defiant manner; arms crossed and head held high.

"It's not like it says your name on it!" The Touou captain, Wakamatsu, responded, also standing defiantly.

Kagami then realized this was not simply Aomine trying to get into his room, but rather all of Touou being here at the same time as Seirin.

The last time he was at a hot spring, he ran into Aomine, too. Not to mention a training camp on the beach and Shuutoku joined in their training.

Riko seemed to notice him and sighed in annoyance.

"And what do _you_ want, Kagami? Don't tell me you are also having an _issue_ with your roommate," the Seirin coach said in irritation.

"Erm, I was uh...I'm looking for the bathroom." Kagami stammered. He learned from last year to not make her angry.

"There's one in your room," the confused coach informed Kagami. She gave him an unconvinced eyebrow raise, but just let him leave the room awkwardly. The two captains' anger seemed to dissipate.

When he left, Wakamatsu turned to Riko. "Just wondering, but who is his roommate?" He asked and Riko grinned.

"Oh, just Aomine Daiki."

Wakamatsu sputtered and Hyuuga put his head in his hands. The biggest sigh left both of their mouths in unison.

* * *

Kagami dreaded the fact that he had to get back to his room and see his rival with that stupid grin awaiting him. All he wanted was to have a peaceful training camp, but _no_. The universe seemed to be against him, as it always was. As he approached the room, he could feel himself already getting a headache.

 _Ugh this is gonna be painful._

The redhead came to a full stop in front of his room and slowly slid the door open. The scene inside didn't surprise him. Not one bit.

"You gotta be kidding me," Kagami muttered angrily as he gritted his teeth at the sight of the bluenette on _his_ bed. He knew for a fact the Aomine caught on to the fact that _that_ was the redhead's bed. Hell, his clothes were on the floor as if _someone_ tossed them off the bed.

"AHOMINE, you know that is my futon!" yelled Kagami, pointing his finger right at the bluenette currently occupying his futon.

"Didn't know you owned it," answered Aomine, eyes closed and lying comfortably on his rival's futon.

Kagami grew angrier, his voice getting deeper in tone. "Don't lie! You saw me unpacking on it just a little while ago you aho!"

"Would you just shut it?" hissed Aomine. He was trying to get a little quiet time, but this annoyance was ruining it. Eyes still closed, the bluenette made himself visibly more comfortable on the futon beneath him, mockingly.

Okay, now Kagami was pissed. "Oi! Aomine, would you listen to me?!" snapped the redhead.

Aomine gave no response, lying still. Not even a groan could be heard. This was the last straw for Kagami. Enough was enough. He'd get his rival off his futon one way or another. On impulse, the redhead pulled hard on the edge of the futon, trying to swipe it from underneath the aho. But Kagami had underestimated the bluenette's weight and the force of the pull swung him forward, in a sling shot sort of way, on top of Aomine. In an instant, the aces came face to face with each other, so close that they could feel each other's breath. They locked eyes for just a moment, long enough for it to feel like an eternity.

"Uh, do you mind?" groaned the bluenette, breaking the eye contact.

"Oh, um, sorry..." murmured Kagami, getting up off of Aomine, not once looking back at him in the hopes that the other ace wouldn't notice the blush beaming across his face.

"What's with all the noise, Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun?" asked Kuroko, standing in the doorframe. Both aces shot up at the sudden intrusion. Kuroko always had a knack for showing up at the wrong times.

Kagami's blush quickly turned to fear when he realized his shadow might have saw what had just occurred between him and Aomine. "I-it's nothing!" answered the redhead, stuttering a bit.

"Kagami was just being a baka as usual," Aomine added, yawning to show how much he didn't care.

" _Who_ exactly was being a baka, Ahomine?!" shouted the redhead, yet again getting angry at the bluenette.

"No need to shout, Kagami-kun" interrupted Kuroko, rubbing his ears in irritation. He wanted to keep his eardrums intact. "By the way, the meeting starts in a few minutes so might as well head to the lounge now, don't you think?"

"Fine" replied both aces. They shot each other a glare before exiting the room. All the poor shadow could do was roll his eyes and follow.

* * *

"Alright, alright!" Riko shouted, trying to get both Touou and Seirin to stop their chattering. Some were angry, some were just excited. All were very noisy and not paying attention to either of the coaches. The Touou coach was sitting on the couch, simply letting the Seirin coach have the floor.

"You're all probably wondering why both teams are here and everyone is sharing a room with someone else." Riko paused for dramatic effect. Everyone got quiet. "We're having a joint training camp for the next few days. The training will consist of several parts. Today will be separate team activities, but starting tomorrow we will have fun activities planned for everyone and at the end of each day, we will play a full match against each other!"

There were a few groans, a few oohs, and a bored Aomine who was none-too-pleased to be sharing this weekend with the boy he liked. He looked over at Kagami, who actually looked very interested.

 _Well, playing against him everyday doesn't sound_ too _bad,_ Aomine mused.

"We will all eat dinner together after our own practice session, and then the rest of the night is yours to enjoy here," the Touou coach interjected. Riko nodded and scanned the faces of both teams.

"We may be rivals, but it doesn't mean we can't get along." Riko clapped her hands. "And Seirin, we will be meeting in the lobby in 30, Touou meets here in 30, so this meeting will be adjourned! Make sure to be on time or else you will be set with dish duty!"

With that, the chatter resumed.

Kagami stood, gaze fixated on the bluenette before him. He'd been watching Aomine get ready for the training, debating whether to just leave him or wait for him. In the midst of his internal conflict, he noticed his rival's tanned abs as Aomine slowly took off his shirt.

Aomine had seen the redhead's stare and was putting on a deliberate show for him. It looked like he wouldn't have to work too hard to get Kagami to fall for him, and the hot springs was a perfect place for it. "You're staring," Aomine pointed out. Kagami immediately looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"Tch, who'd stare at you, dumbass?" Kagami retorted. Aomine just rolled his eyes and fished out a shirt from his bag, slipping into it.

"Show's over." The bluenette grinned as he walked past Kagami. His favorite pastime was teasing the hell out of his rival, aside from basketball of course. The face the redhead made when he was embarrassed was too good to pass up.

Kagami rolled his eyes, no longer embarrassed. When Aomine left the room, Kagami realized he had to hurry or else the coach would put him in the Boston Crab hold. He shivered and quickly gathered his things and left the room as well.

* * *

 **S-chan: I regret my life choices *dives into the abyss* This was harder to write than Kagami's mental boner .-.**

 **C-chan: I regret your life choices as well, including that sentence. *grins and runs away***

 **Well, we managed to finish this chapter before the end of the month as planned. This is Part 1 of a 3 part Training Camp Arc. We don't want a slow burn, but we also don't want to move too quickly, so hopefully you all like our pace. The next chapter gets a bit heated hehe, so look forward to that, we definitely are!**

 **Bye byeee**


	5. Chapter 3 Part 2

**Hey hey heyyyy!**

 **This chapter is rated T for Teen, so make sure you are old enough! (cue laughter)**

 **Warning! Read at your own risk! This is a boys love story, if that wasn't obvious by the title or our username.**

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure we don't own KnB, so everything here is meant for entertainment and in no way supports our fujoshi selves.**

On the second day of the training camp, Aomine woke up to Kagami's alarm going off. Groaning, Aomine rolled over to stop the annoying sound on instinct. Not realizing that there was another body there, he accidentally rolled onto Kagami.

"What the hell…" grumbles Aomine as he remembers he is not in fact at home, but at a dumb training camp and he isn't alone. He notices that Kagami had not gained consciousness and is hardcore passed out. Aomine tried to take advantage and turn the alarm off and go back to sleep as if nothing happened. However, he couldn't find the source of the annoying alarm. Figuring that the redhead kept his phone near his pillow, Aomine reached over to the other side of Kagami in his quest to stop the obnoxious sound. Unfortunately, this action caused Kagami to wake up from his deep slumber. The feeling of something, or someone, over him made his eyes shoot open.

"Ao...Aomine?" Kagami breathed sleepily, blinking a few times as his eyes adjusted to the light seeping in through the window by his bed. Aomine's face was just inches away from Kagami's own. Kagami gulped, still frozen from his partial consciousness.

"Tch, turn your own damn alarm off dumbass." Embarrassed, Aomine receded to his own futon and pulled the covers over his head. Still recovering from his abrupt awakening, Kagami registered his roommates words and searched underneath his pillow for his phone. He turned it off immediately and looked over at the futon covered boy next to him.

Still in his sleepy haze, Kagami gave his rival a once over. He was confused as to why the bluenette had retreated so quickly after being so close.

Why was Ahomine so bothered by it? They've been even closer during the one-on-ones. He's been acting weird since the camp started. No. Even before the training camp. Kagami has also noticed a sort of tension between the two that's only become stronger since that last game against each other just a few days ago.

"Oi Aho, we should get ready. Or do you want to get our asses kicked by our teammates. Today is a scavenger hunt right?" Kagami pushed the blue lump hoping to get a reaction. He did get a growl, so there's that.

"Yeah, yeah, leave me alone. I'm getting up." Kagami raised an eyebrow. Aomine sat up and glared at the red head. "There. Happy now?"

"Extremely. Now face the other way, I don't want to see you naked and don't go looking over here either!" Kagami said forcefully. Aomine rolled his eyes, but complied all the same. Though a part of him wanted to peek.

They both shuffled through their bags and got changed. What neither of them knew was that they were both thinking about peeking on the other.

Kagami was the first to cheat a glimpse. His eyes roamed up and down Aomine's well sculpted back as his muscles rippled while he put a shirt on. He could admire another guy's body without it being weird, right? Kagami quickly looked away when Aomine started to turn to grab a pair of shorts out of his bag.

Kagami wasn't alone in the peeking, although he was the first. Aomine pretended to look for shorts in his bag next to him, hoping to get a side glance of Kagami. The redhead bent over to pick up the clothes he had laid on the futon. In the midst of changing, he hadn't become aware of the bluenette's eyes glancing at him ever so often. Aomine's eyes particularly liked his ass, especially the way his shorts hugged him in all the right places.

After many more glances at each other, they were finally ready to face the joint training exercise.

"We still get breakfast?" Kagami asked. Of course he's thinking about food.

"Tch, of course, we should still have time, bakagami," remarked the bluenette. Stretching his body out to prepare himself for the long day ahead, he cracked his neck and left the room hoping for some good food and a chance to escape his feelings. Kagami joined soon after shouting protests at being called bakagami.

* * *

After breakfast, where the two boys made sure to eat far away from each other, all the players made their way to the lounge area for the day's schedule. There, the two coaches and Momoi were waiting for them in front of a board. On it was a map of some sort. Aomine could care less and took over one of the couches completely, lounging lazily, much to his teammates' dismay. Sensing that, Momoi looked right at him disapprovingly, her hands on her hips.

"Oi aho, other people have to sit too. You don't own the damn couch, move over," scolded Kagami, pushing the bluenette's legs off of the couch to make room for himself.

"Tch, if I wanted to sit next to you I would have done that! Get away from me dumbass," Aomine snapped. He moved over so that he was as far from the Seirin ace as possible.

Kagami was used to Aomine being, well, Aomine, but for some reason the aho's reaction bothered him more than usual. He figured the bluenette would put up more of a fight before ultimately giving up and just moving over, but that isn't what happened. The distance was starting to annoy him. Hell, it really started at breakfast when that aho decided to sit at the farthest table from him. What was his deal? They've never been close, but despite their arguing, Kagami at least thought they were friends. His thoughts were interrupted by the clapping of Riko's hands.

"Alright! Now that everyone has finished their breakfasts, we will discuss what will be happening today! As I'm sure some of you already know, we will be having a little scavenger hunt! It's gonna be on this mountain right here." Riko points to the map. "You will be in teams of two, which will be your roommate assignments." Aomine grunts to that, not happy in the slightest. Kagami notices. "You won't be on a path and you will have to follow a set of ribbons that match your team's color, which we'll give to you, along with a lunch and a compass. Finding these ribbons won't be easy! And once you reach the top, you have to take a picture of yourselves and then make your way back down. The last two teams down have to make dinner for everyone, so you don't want to be last."

"Also, you only have until dinner to complete this so don't dawdle," added Momoi. The Touou coach nodded in agreement. There were some murmurs in the crowd of basketball players. "We set up the ribbons and it only took us 3 hours max so I don't want to hear anyone complaining."

 _Well, that's not very reassuring…_ thought Aomine. He glanced at Kagami, who seemed to be having a dilemma of his own.

Great. Kagami has to spend a whole day with Aomine who has been moody since this morning. And he seemed really mad at the redhead for a reason he couldn't wrap his head around. Well, more so than normal.

Riko and Momoi start handing out kits for the scavenger hunt. Aomine and Kagami took theirs reluctantly, not really sure about being on the same team as each other. Once everything was handed out, Momoi started talking. "Make sure to grab your backpacks and water bottles and we'll meet everyone outside the inn in...15 minutes! Please make sure you all have water so no one dehydrates."

With a few groans, everyone stood up and made way to their rooms.

"So, I guess we'll be on the same team then, aho," Kagami remarked on their way to their shared room.

"Yeah, we better win so don't drag me down, baka," quipped Aomine in response.

They grabbed their bags and water and made their way to the front of the inn, neither party particularly happy about the situation.

* * *

Once everyone was outside, each team was placed at different edges of the forest as to deter teams from following one another.

Aomine and Kagami gave each other a glance before the whistle blew. They set off, looking for a pink ribbon.

"Looks like we have to head about 100 meters northeast for our next ribbon and clue," Kagami pointed out. Aomine simply nodded and pulled out his compass.

"Let's get this done with so that we don't have to make dinner, ok?" Aomine grumbled. The longer he was with Kagami, the more uneasy he gets about his feelings toward the red head.

 _As if you could make dinner Aho_ , thought Kagami. He internally snickered at that.

Aomine looked over at him. "You're thinking something rude aren't you?"

"Not sure what you're talking about," said Kagami sarcastically, knowing exactly what Aomine is talking about. "You wanna stand here and chat or are we gonna get a move on?"

"We are only standing here because you haven't started moving! This is your fault, _Baka_ ," Aomine retorted. He started walking, leaving Kagami behind just like this morning.

 _This bastard_. Kagami glared at Aomine's back. As the bluenette walked further, Kagami found his eyes set on the other's back. He remembered how good it looked without clothes to cover it, the muscles tensing up with every movement Aomine made. Kagami could feel a growing heat and wondered if it could be seen on his face. As he struggled to calm himself. The redhead was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oi Bakagami, you don't start moving, I'm dragging you." threatened Aomine, looking back to see what was the hold up. "You were being all high and mighty about not standing around yet-" The bluenette was met with Kagami's red face staring at him as if he had seen a ghost.

Kagami's eyes widened at the sight of Aomine's gaze fixed on his. The redhead could feel his face getting more red by the second, so he rushed to center his eyes on the ground.

 _Please tell me he didn't notice..._ he thought.

Aomine had just witnessed the Kagami _blush._ And he was pretty sure it was for him. Taking pride in the fact that he could make even the hotheaded Bakagami turn red, the bluenette smirked and crossed his arms.

"Heh, what's up with you?" mocked Aomine, knowing full well what was up. "Seem a bit red"

Kagami's gaze lifted back to his rival's, blush turning into annoyance at the sarcastic tone. He straightened up, and started walking ahead of Aomine, refusing to acknowledge what his rival just said.

"I'm pretty sure it's this way…" Kagami trailed off, looking back to see Aomine looking smug as a bug in a rug. _What an idiot._

"Alright, lead the way." Aomine wasn't going to complain; getting to look at Kagami's fine ass is never bad.

They walked in silence until they found the first pink ribbon and Kagami opened the note attached to it.

"You gonna read it or what?" Aomine snatched the note out of a protesting Kagami's hands. "Hmm, straight north 500 meters, damn that's far. Is it lunch time yet?"

Kagami rolled his eyes, looking at his phone as a watch. "It's barely 10 am, don't be annoying."

Aomine groaned and looked at his compass forlornly. "North is this way, are we ever going to reach the top?"

"We won't if you keep complaining!" shouted Kagami, smacking the aho on the head. Aomine made a small noise and glared at the baka.

"Fine, keep walking, don't mind me, I'm just here for laughs obviously," Aomine said sarcastically. Kagami rolled his eyes, but the corners of his lips lifted upwards into an almost grin.

"Can we at least make it through this forest without arguing for once?" Kagami asked, hoping Aomine was able to hold conversations like a normal person.

"I guess? It's just fun making fun of you," informed Aomine. Kagami sighed. He should have known that would be his response. "Fine, but don't go asking about my sign and shit, I've had enough of that with Midorima."

Kagami laughed, actually laughed and Aomine was caught off guard.

"Yeah, I won't be asking that kind of stuff, don't worry." Kagami snorted. As if he would ask that. They continued walking, talking about their teams, making sure to not give away any secrets that could ruin their chances in the next tournament. Kagami was glad that he could have a decent conversation with the normally annoying dumbass. He actually thought that they would make great friends if they weren't complete rivals.

"So, are you still friends with the other miracles," asked Kagami. Aomine looked at him, wondering what he should say to that.

"Mmmm, kinda? There's Tetsu, but I don't really talk to the others much anymore. I talk to Kise the most, I guess. We were much...closer in middle school, that's for sure," Aomine replied. He wasn't certain if he should really elaborate on that, as Kagami might misunderstand, so he shoved that to the back and hoped for the best.

Kagami didn't know why, but it kind of bothered him that he singled out Kise. "Hm, I understand. I was really close with Tatsuya back in America, and not so much now." He laughed. Aomine raised an eyebrow. Tatsuya must be that pretty-boy with the mole that Murasakibara mentioned. "It was pretty awkward last time we met, but we keep in contact still."

They reached the second pink ribbon. Kagami gave Aomine a quick glance and stole the letter, opening it hastily. "So….800 meters northeast this time, keeps getting longer in between ribbons now. Jeez, why couldn't we just get a map and find random things along the way instead of following stupid ribbons?" Kagami groaned and put the note in his backpack. "It's gonna take forever at this rate."

"It hasn't even been that long, but it feels like it's been hours. When is lunch?" Aomine started kicking stones like a child so Kagami just shook his head.

After reaching three more checkpoints and having walked nearly 8 kilometers at this point, they found a good place to take a rest. Their path took them past a waterfall, which was perfect. There was smooth rock at the bottom for them to sit on. It was far more comfortable than normal ground with tons of rocks and dirt. They took out their lunches, consisting of a sandwich, some fruit, and onigiri.

"Not bad, I'd rather have teriyaki chicken sandwiches, but still...not bad, especially since Satsuki can't cook for shit," Aomine mused. Kagami snorted, thinking the same about his coach.

They started eating, making small talk about their surroundings and how annoying this scavenger hunt has been. Kagami was enjoying their lunch break since it gave him a chance to actually just talk to Aomine without all the tension that usually comes with communicating with him.

"I'm gonna take leak." Aomine said bluntly, getting up off the ground. He wiped his hands on his shorts and began walking towards a bunch of bushes to do his business.

"Don't get lost aho," cautioned Kagami, chuckling a bit at the thought of the bluenette losing his way. Though it would be a pain to have to go looking for him. Aomine stopped in his tracks and turned to face the redhead who was still finishing his lunch.

"Ya know, if you're that worried you could just come along," Aomine suggested, inviting Kagami to join with a cock of his head. Cue Kagami's eye roll. Kagami stood up, not actually intending on joining, but to punch the damn idiot.

Aomine moved to get close to Kagami, who swings his arm playfully at Aomine, who just laughs and backs up. However, mother nature was not on the Touou ace's side and Aomine slipped. In a panic, he grabbed onto Kagami. They both ended up falling into nature's pool.

"Shit!" Aomine yelled once he managed to get some air. He was completely soaked now, and it seems his rival is too. Kagami joined Aomine, pissed off that the idiot had to drag him down too.

"That's what I'd like to say," muttered Kagami as he shook his wet locks and then combed his hair back with his hand, mesmerizing Aomine. Kagami notices, but that only makes him drag it out and add flair to his performance. "Take a picture, it'll last longer. You've been staring at me all day, you got a crush or something?"

Aomine blinked, said "fuck this," and then grabbed Kagami, startling the red head.

Lips met lips.

Aomine's hands were gripping Kagami's head, but Kagami wasn't protesting this action. Instead, Kagami had his own hands on Aomine's shoulders. Both were gripping hard, but they were both too focused on what was happening to care.

The kiss was wet, but neither minded as they were both soaked anyway. The redhead felt a tongue graze his lips, asking permission to enter. Kagami was more than happy to oblige, letting Aomine's tongue roam his mouth, moving his tongue in synchronization. It felt like forever that they let their tongues dance, neither letting the other have complete domination. This set Aomine on fire, figuratively of course. His hands moving down so they were gripping Kagami's bum. Kagami gasped into the kiss, fully enjoying the handling.

However, the kiss ended far too soon for either of their liking, as they had to breathe eventually. Aomine rested his forehead on Kagami's, panting softly. Kagami laughed breathlessly.

"I take that as a yes. Shit, that was amazing," he commented. Aomine smirked in affirmation.

"Well, I do have that effect on people, you just noticed too late, baka." Kagami snickered at Aomine's response. "But, um, do you wanna get out of here? I've been told I'm dripping with good looks, but I don't think they meant literally."

Kagami just shook his head, unbelieving the aho just said that. They both made their way out of the water and to their bags.

"You know, there's no way we can finish the scavenger hunt like this, you wanna just head back and take our loss?" Kagami proposed. Aomine nodded, sending water droplets flying everywhere. "And that means we really need to get dry. Jeez, why'd you have to be so clumsy?"

"Hey, if I wasn't, you wouldn't have had the pleasure of making out with my gorgeous self." Kagami could only hit the self-absorbed bluenette on the head. It was lacking it's usual power though, and Aomine smiled to himself. Kagami's face turned serious for a moment.

"So do you remember the way back or…?" Questioned the redhead, slightly worried since it took them two hours to just reach this point.

"Well, we just have to go backwards, right? Shouldn't be too hard." Aomine dismissed Kagami's concerns with a wave of his over-confident hand. "Besides, this point was straight, so we just head straight back, right?"

"Sounds good, but do you remember what straight was?" Kagami inquired using logic, logic that Aomine hadn't thought to use.

"Fair point. Straight was….northwest right?" Aomine tried to remember as he fished for the note in his backpack. He found it and pulled it out. "Yeah, northwest, and the opposite is...southeast?"

Kagami had to facepalm at that. He wasn't known for being intelligent himself, but even he knew this. "Yes, that is correct. Let's start backtracking, hopefully we get out of here soon. I need a shower and a change of clothes, like five minutes ago."

"Yeah, yeah, 'it's all Aomine's fault, bleh bleh bleh'," Aomine said in a childish tone.

"What are you, five?" Kagami tittered. Aomine just stuck his tongue out as they put their backpacks on. "Let's go."

* * *

After about two-and-a-half hours, the ace duo made their way back. It seemed that they were the first to make it back, but after finding out they didn't reach the top, Momoi and Riko lectured them and told them they were immediately put to last place. They were simply told to change their clothes and take a shower, and make sure they were in the kitchen by dinner time.

Neither cared as they were both completely satisfied with what happened. And they even get to cook together, which wasn't an unpleasant bonus.

* * *

 **C-chan: Sorry for the wait! I wanted it earlier, but I got lazy this time! Sorry! (S-chan was even worse :P)**

 **S-chan: I regret all my life choices *dies inside***

 **C-chan: You always say that!**

 **S-chan: ¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**

 **Thank you for reading this, and this was our longest chapter to boot! We wanted this out earlier, but classes and shopping conflicted unfortunately. Their relationship is blooming! And what better way to spend Valentine's Day than to write a love story! Next chapter features an onsen scene~ Look forward to it.**

 **Sayonara!~**


End file.
